Home for the Holidays
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Bobby talks Sam and Dean into spending the first Christmas after John's death with him. The Winchesters meet two young boys also struggling with the loss of a father. Mostly Christmas fluff with a touch of angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural; it belongs to Eric Kripke.

*This chapter written by AnastaziaDanielle.

Authors' Note: For the purpose of this story, John Winchester died in the fall shortly before Christmas.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter One - "Blue Christmas"

The Christmas season – fake trees adorned with lights sparkling in stores, carols playing incessantly over loudspeakers, full parking lots, over-crowded stores - Dean hated it, all of it. This year it seemed as if he despised it even more than usual. He wandered through the busy superstore with his brother and watched as Sam maneuvered the shopping cart around a screaming kid having a tantrum over the toy his mother wouldn't buy.

"I friggin' hate Christmas," Dean snarled after another kid pushing a cart rammed it into the back of his heels and he stumbled into Sam's back.

The mother apologized profusely before dragging her pouting kid and the offending shopping cart with her off to the produce section of the store.

"Stop being such a scrooge," Sam admonished his brother with a tired sigh. Even though their family had never been big on celebrating Christmas since the death of Mary Winchester, the holiday season seemed empty this year after the loss of their father. Sam understood his brother's reaction to the lights, the music, and the crowds; truth be told, he didn't feel like celebrating either. But, Sam was worried about his brother and so he would make an effort on Dean's behalf to celebrate the season and bring some happiness into their lives.

"Screw you, Sam" Dean huffed as he side-stepped a snotty-nosed kid who wasn't watching where he was going.

"Look, Dean," Sam sighed, "we can buy some sliced turkey and some green beans to heat up. I'll buy some rolls from the bakery. We'll watch some movies on TV."

Dean shook his head. "I plan on spending Christmas at the bar stone drunk," the older Winchester replied sullenly.

Sam bit his lower lip and swallowed the words he wanted to throw at his brother just as his phone rang. He tugged it out of the pocket of his jacket and glanced at the caller I.D. before answering it. "Hey, Bobby."

Dean glanced at his brother and moved a little ways down the aisle, staring distractedly at items on the shelf while his brother talked with their friend.

"I don't know….." Sam said hesitantly as he cast a quick glance toward his brother.

Dean couldn't hear the other half of the conversation; maybe Bobby had a hunt he wanted to send them on. Dean brightened at the thought of staying busy for the holiday. Then he realized what Sam was saying and frowned.

"Okay, Bobby, sure we can join you for Christmas day." Sam brushed a hand back through his shaggy bangs and stopped pushing the cart.

Dean scowled at his younger brother's back before poking Sam harshly in the ribs and shaking his head "no."

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Sam smiled, suddenly glad to have someplace to be on Christmas day. He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket before looking expectantly at his brother.

"No, Sam," Dean fumed, exasperated with his sibling.

"We'll have a good time," the younger Winchester argued back with his brother. "Bobby is going to cook a turkey and make real cranberry sauce. You'll love it."

"No," Dean replied flatly.

"Too late," Sam smirked. "I already told him yes and I'm not calling him back and disappointing him. Suck it up, Dean."

The older Winchester rolled his eyes and bit back a retort at the hopeful look on his brother's face. He supposed he could suffer through a holiday at Bobby's if it meant that much to Sam.

"Christmas Eve is in three days. If we leave here first thing tomorrow morning, we can be at Bobby's by late afternoon."

Dean scrubbed a hand over his short hair and heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine, but we're buying Bobby liquor for Christmas so he can share it with me."

Sam snorted and headed for the aisle containing the alcohol, Dean following hot on his heels.

Dean tossed and turned most of the night on the lumpy motel mattress. The room's heater groaned miserably every time it came on and startled him from sleep more times than he could count. His mind restlessly wandered toward thoughts of his father and the few Christmases he'd shared with his mother every time he woke. He dreaded the holiday this year; it would only serve to remind him of what he'd lost. He wished for a fast forward button he could push so that he could skip right over Christmas day.

He heard Sam get up at sunrise, but Dean only grunted and rolled over in bed. His little brother took a shower and then scribbled a note on a piece of paper before leaving the small motel room. Dean blindly groped for the paper once Sam left and squinted at his brother's hastily written note. Sam had gone for breakfast.

Dean balled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash before slowly rolling out of bed. He grabbed clothes from his duffle and made his way into the bathroom. A hot shower helped to wake him up and soothed aching muscles from recent hunts. When he exited the bathroom a short while later, Sam was seated at the room's small table perusing something on the laptop as he sipped from a cup of coffee. A second cup of coffee and three donuts sat in front of them empty chair at the table.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean sighed as he sunk down into the chair and bit into a sugary, jelly-filled donut.

"I called Bobby and told him when to expect us," Sam told his brother after a swallow of steaming coffee. "He said they are calling for snow this afternoon and tonight."

Dean winced. "Why can't Bobby move to Florida with sandy beaches and hot chicks in bikinis?"

Sam snickered at the dreamy look that came over his brother's face. "I'll let you try to talk him into that."

Dean started in on his second donut as Sam drained the last of his coffee. "I'll go load the car," Sam informed his brother. "You keep dreaming of those girls in bikinis."

"Bitch," Dean grunted around a mouthful of donut.

"Jerk," Sam teased in return as he tossed a smirk over his shoulder.

They left the hotel a little after eight and stopped for lunch around twelve thirty. The snow started falling around three o'clock, softly at first and then harder the closer they got to Bobby's. Dean's fingers gripped Baby's steering wheel tightly as he peered through the white blur of snow that obscured his view of the road.

Beside him, Sam was tense as he leaned forward in his seat. "Think we should find somewhere to stop?"

"No," Dean grunted as he managed to keep the Impala from swerving to the side of the road as she slid on a patch of ice. "We've made it this far." He knew Sam wanted to spend the holiday at Singer Salvage, and he was determined to make that happen.

It was past eight o'clock before Dean finally turned the car off the road and into Bobby's gravel driveway. They had crawled along at fifteen miles an hour for quite a while now. Both men were on edge and exhausted, but the snow was finally tapering off.

Bobby had the porch light on and was out the backdoor as soon as Dean parked the Impala. "Get on in here, ya idjits. You should have stopped somewhere instead of driving in this weather." He shook his head. "Stubborn fools."

Dean shared a look with Sam over the roof of the car as they both exited the vehicle.

"Well, don't just stand there! I've got supper on the stove," Bobby snapped as he glared fondly at the boys who were like sons to him.

The Winchester brothers followed the older hunter up the sagging steps and into the warm kitchen before divesting themselves of their damp coats. A pot of spaghetti sauce simmered on the stove filling the house with a delicious aroma.

Dean's stomach gurgled loudly as it protested its hunger. "I'm starved, Bobby. Let's eat!"

"Well then, make yourself useful and set the table," Bobby retorted as he gestured to the drawer containing the silverware.

"I'll get the beer," Sam offered as he moved to Bobby's refrigerator. "We can unpack the car after we eat."

Dean ate until his stomach was uncomfortably full. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "I could eat your spaghetti every night for a week and not get tired of it, Bobby," he praised the older hunter.

"We haven't had home cooking in a long time," Sam added as he cleared his plate of the last bite of pasta.

"Well, the way you two eat I never have leftovers when you're here. I'm planning on turkey for Christmas, but I was thinking of making a big pot of my chili tomorrow. I was going to share some with the family up the road, the Stevensons. The lady's husband died recently; he was a hunter – got turned by a vampire and killed himself before he could hurt his family. It's just her and her boys. This is their first Christmas without him," Bobby explained.

Sam and Dean both grew quiet, thinking of the recent loss of their own father.

Bobby cleared his throat as if realizing where the boys' minds had gone. "Now, I cooked the supper, so you boys need to help me clean up."

"I'll take care of the kitchen," Sam offered. "Dean can go ahead and unpack the car."

Dean nodded and stood, belching. He grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Sammy. I'll go unpack my baby and make sure she's all settled for the night."

Sam just rolled his eyes and began clearing the table.

Dean shrugged into his coat and dug his keys out of the pocket of his jeans. Snapping on the back porch light, he opened the door and stepped out into the freezing weather. He grumbled under his breath about freezing cold weather and the blowing snow as he approached his beloved Impala. "I'm sorry, Baby," he soothed. "I'll get this white crap off of you as soon as the snow stops." Small, icy particles of snow continued to sting Dean's face although the storm had nearly blown itself out.

Dean rounded the car and froze at the sight of the driver's side door slightly open. He knew he had closed it. "What the-?" he muttered, surging forward to check on his car.

As he reached the door, a slender body wriggled itself backwards out of the car. "HEY!" Dean shouted, his feet nearly sliding out from under him in the icy snow.

The intruder, just a child Dean saw now, scrambled as his feet flew out from under him and he fell almost face first into the snow. Shoving to his feet, he tried to run, but the trained hunter was too fast for him. Dean's hand clamped tightly on the boy's shoulder, and he had no intention of letting go.

"Get your hands off me!" the kid screamed shrilly. "I ain't done nothing!"

"Nothing except break into my car, kid," Dean snarled as he continued to grasp the kid's shoulder.

"What's all this racket out here?" Bobby blustered as he stomped out onto his back porch followed by Sam who held a dish towel in his hand.

Sam squinted out into the snow-brightened darkness. "It's a kid," he breathed.

Bobby groaned. "Josh Stevenson, is that you?"

The boy froze in Dean's grasp. He mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't hear you," Dean grunted, giving the child's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, Mr. Singer," the boy sighed audibly.

"Dean, bring him in the house. It's too cold out here, and his mother will be worried sick," Bobby ordered.

Dean marched the kid toward the house and was not surprised when the boy tried to pull away from his grip. Dean held on tightly. This kid had violated Baby.

They stomped up the back steps leaving snowing tracks behind them.

"Where is your hat?" Bobby began fussing at the dark-haired boy in Dean's grasp. "You'll catch your death out here. Get in the house and in front of the fire. Sam, get him some hot chocolate."

Sam nodded and hurried to rifle through Bobby's kitchen cabinets for a package of hot chocolate.

Dean studied the morose young boy standing in front of him. Messy, damp dark hair topped a face with expressive brown eyes and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of the nose. A frown tugged down the corners of the boy's mouth. His nose and cheeks were rosy red from cold.

"Get in front of the fire," Bobby shouted, shooing the kid in front of him into the other room.

Dean followed the duo. "He broke into the Impala," he explained to Bobby as the older hunter wrapped the kid in a blanket and settled him on the end of the couch closest to the fireplace. Dean looked angry enough to spit nails.

"That true, son?" Bobby asked the boy.

"I'm not your son, Mr. Singer," the kid snarled back. "My dad's dead and no one can take his place."

The boy's words struck a chord within Dean and he winced; as a young boy, he had always worried that something would happen to their father and he and Sam would be left alone. But still, Dean reminded himself, this kid had broken into his car.

"What did you need out of my car?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the battered coffee table and stared at the kid.

The boy, Josh, set his jaw in a stubborn pout and refused to say a word. He just curled into a corner of the couch and stared morosely into the fire.

"Let me go call his mom and let her know that he's safe," Bobby sighed. "Then I'll take him home."

Dean nodded and watched Bobby return to the kitchen. He focused his gaze on the boy once again. This kid reminded him of himself at that age – about nine or ten he'd guess. The boy's eyes were full of sadness and lost innocence. He'd seen too much and lost too much at a young age. "Guess I'll have to take you home so I can talk to your mom."

The kid's eyes turned to Dean and remorse flashed briefly in them. Josh sighed and turned his dark gaze back toward the fire.

Anger and resentment poured off the kid in waves. Dean bit back a groan. Dealing with a kid with a chip on his shoulder had not figured into his Christmas plans.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

*This chapter written by LadyWallace.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter Two

Winter Wonderland

Dean and Bobby escorted Josh back home, walking through the snow and freezing to death. This was the last thing Dean wanted to be doing that night. Not only had Sam dragged him here against his will to celebrate Christmas, but now he had to deal with the thought of a hunter's widow trying to take care of two kids, one of which seemed to be fast becoming a delinquent. And the kid's steady glare at him didn't make him any happier. Nor did the mixed emotions that were roiling through him.

He knew these kids had just lost their dad, like he and Sam had, and he should feel sorry for them, but what could he say? He was a little short of holiday spirit right now, and this only served as a reminder of his own grief instead of making him feel better to be able to relate to the kid. Yet at the same time, his heart gave a pang against his will though he did his best to ignore the stupid thing.

"This is it," Bobby said to Dean as they got up to a driveway and turned down it to a ranch-style house that looked homey and inviting if a little worn down. Warm light emanated from the windows and if possible, it made Dean a little jealous. The kids might have lost their dad, but at least they still had a mom to take care of them.

As they got to the steps, Josh, turned to Bobby. "Please, Mr. Singer I really didn't do anything bad, don't tell Mom. It will just make her angry."

"Sorry, son, but it's Dean's car you broke into, and I'd say telling your mom is a light sentence, considering what usually happens to anyone who touches his car without permission."

Josh turned a full glare at Dean and Dean just returned the look, putting the kid into his place before Josh turned around and folded his arms over his chest with a huff.

Bobby shared a look with Dean that was both amused and exasperated before he knocked on the door.

It was opened in a second, not by Josh's mom, but by a younger boy, about five who instantly ran to throw his arms around his brother.

"Joshie! I didn't know where you were, I thought you left me!" Several tears slid down his face and Dean watched with a furrowed brow as the older boy sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger.

"It's okay, Jamie, I wasn't going anywhere."

Mrs. Stevenson came to the foyer then, wiping her hands on a towel. "Jamie, what are you doing? Oh, Bobby. Do you…do you need something?"

"Hi, Stephanie," Bobby said, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder and pushing him inside. "I was just returning your son to you."

"Josh?" she asked with a frown. "What happened? What have you been up to now? Come in," she beckoned the men inside as she shepherded the boys, Jamie still clinging to his brother. "Come into the kitchen, there's some coffee, if you would like some. Boys, go play."

Josh beat a hasty retreat with one last glare at Dean as the two hunters followed Mrs. Stevenson into the kitchen. There were remnants of dinner on the stove and dishes in the sink. Mrs. Stevenson put the towel on the counter and reached up to a cupboard to grab two mugs for coffee before the men could stop her. Then they sat politely at the small kitchen table and Dean took a sip of the coffee, finding it not very hot, but he'd had worse.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stevenson," he said.

She seemed to notice him for the first time, and looked expectantly at Bobby.

"Sorry, Stephanie, this is Dean Winchester, him and his brother Sam are staying with me for the holidays."

"Oh, good to meet you, Dean, I met you father a few years ago when he was hunting with—with my husband."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Stevenson."

"You as well," she said sympathetically, making Dean's chest hurt more than he was willing to admit. Stephanie seemed to see that and tactfully changed the subject.

"So, I'm sorry, where did you find Josh? Was he all the way at your place, Bobby?"

"He kind of broke into my car," Dean told her, deciding not to play around.

Stephanie put a hand to her mouth. "Oh heavens, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize he had slipped out. I'm afraid to say he's been a bit wild after his father…"

"It's understandable," Bobby told her gently. "You can't expect him to adjust easily. It's tough on a kid."

Dean looked down into his coffee mug, feeling worse and worse about the whole situation. He didn't really want the kid to get into trouble; he knew that he wasn't acting out on purpose, but still, he had broken into Baby and that couldn't go entirely unpunished.

"Did he do any damage to the car?" Mrs. Stevenson asked anxiously. Dean knew what she was thinking. They didn't have enough money to pay for anything, and he wasn't going to make it any harder on her, already feeling bad enough about intruding.

He gave her a smile and waved a hand dismissively. "No, Mrs. Stevenson, everything's okay."

Bobby looked slightly surprised at his sudden change of mood, but Josh came into the room then, looking defiant, even though he swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong," he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Josh," his mother said firmly. "Even if you didn't mean to, that doesn't make it okay that you broke into someone's car."

"I thought it was one of Mr. Singer's old ones," Josh replied, obviously lying. "It looked like one anyway."

"Hey," Dean said defensively before Bobby kicked him under the table.

"But I don't understand, Josh, why did you do it in the first place?" his mother asked tiredly.

The boy shifted on his feet. "Just wanted to see it."

"You weren't trying to steal anything were you?"

"No," Josh said too defensively.

Just then the younger brother ran in, more tears streaming down his face as he threw himself into his mom's lap. "Mommy, Joshie isn't going to go to jail is he? I don't want him to go to jail!"

"No, Jamie, why would your brother go to jail?" Mrs. Stevenson asked.

"'Cause he—"

"Jamie, shut up!" Josh hissed.

"Josh!" Mrs. Stevenson admonished as she eyed her younger son who was clamping his mouth shut. "Jamie?"

"He tooked some coins!" Jamie blurted as his brother glared at him, then started crying again. "Don't let them take Josh to jail Mommy!"

Mrs. Stevenson stood up, Jamie on her hip as she turned to Josh. "Josh, what were you thinking?! You return the money to Mr. Winchester right now! What has gotten into you?"

Dean was about to open his mouth to say something, when Josh sighed, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins that Dean realized must be from the Impala's ashtray—probably about ten dollars in loose change. He thrust his cupped hand out to Dean without looking at him, his lip quivering as angry tears he wouldn't allow threatened to fall.

Dean swallowed hard, looking from the older boy to his younger brother, a memory coming back to him of being so desperate when their dad was hunting that he had stolen bread and peanut butter just to feed Sammy. That had been the only time he had ever gotten caught but he never regretted it once.

He got up and crouched down in front of Josh, taking his hand and folding it back over the coins, squeezing so the boy would look up at him. "Why don't you keep this, Josh, but in return, you come over tomorrow and clean out my car and get the snow off her, and whatever else Bobby needs done, okay?"

Josh's eyes showed relief even through the flash of pride that still kept his shoulders straight. "Fine, I'll do that."

"Josh, say yes sir," his mother snapped.

Josh's eyes blazed, but he gritted out a less than sincere, "Yes sir."

Dean couldn't help a small smirk. Despite the fact that the kid had broken into Baby, he liked him.

Mrs. Stevenson put Jamie down. "Josh, get your brother ready for bed."

Josh, put an arm around his brother's shoulders as Jamie skipped alongside of him. "Can you read to me, Joshie?"

"Sure," Josh said, his voice softening again as he took his brother down the hall.

Dean watched them disappear with a fond smile before turning back in time to see Mrs. Stevenson slump back into her chair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," she said quietly, running a hand over her face. "Josh adored his father, he was his hero, and he doesn't…he doesn't understand." Her voice caught and Bobby put a hand over hers kindly.

"I know it's hard, Stephanie, and it's going to take them a while to adjust, but you know I'm always there if you need."

"I'm just afraid they're going to suffer without a man in their life," Mrs. Stevenson said. "Especially with Josh acting out already. I'm just not able to do everything; to give them everything they need when I'm still grieving myself."

Dean swallowed hard and pulled a clean handkerchief out of his pocket to hand to Mrs. Stevenson. She accepted it, slightly surprised, and dabbed her eyes. He didn't know what to say, and he suddenly wished Sam were there. He and Bobby shared a glance before the older man stood up.

"We should probably get out of here, Stephanie, unless you need anything else?"

"No," she said, sniffing once before she steadied herself again. "Thank you for bringing Josh back. What time do you want him over tomorrow?"

"Somewhere around ten will be fine," Dean told her and shook her hand. "It was good to meet you. And don't worry about the kids, they'll be okay." Right, like he could say that with any conviction, but still, he managed to smile reassuringly even if it was a bit stiff.

"Thank you again for giving him a chance to make it up to you," she said. "He really is a good boy."

"I'm sure," Dean nodded, then he and Bobby left the house and made their way back down the street to the salvage yard.

After a minute or so, Bobby spoke up. "You know, Dean, it might be a good idea to get to know those kids better. You and Sam would be good influences on them."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, because we're such great inspirational figures. You might have noticed we're trying to work things out ourselves, Bobby, I don't think I'm fit for dealing advice to grieving kids right now."

Bobby gave him a look and Dean growled. "What?"

"Nothin'," the older hunter said. "But at least wait until tomorrow before you make any final decision on the matter."

Dean groaned and looked up at the sky. "I told Sam it was a bad idea to come here."

Bobby turned away to hide his smirk, but Dean saw it anyway. He muttered to himself as he followed the older hunter back home, shivering in the cold and knowing that he was going to do exactly what Bobby had suggested despite what he wanted to tell himself. Because that was just what he did.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, although I wouldn't mind commandeering Sam for a bit.

*This chapter was written by AnastaziaDanielle.

Chapter 3 - "I Wonder as I Wander"

Josh dressed in his best pair of jeans and put on a hoodie over a faded short sleeve shirt. The jeans were too short and the t-shirt too tight, but he didn't dare complain to his mom. Josh knew there wasn't money for new clothes; there wasn't even money for a Santa gift for Jamie. His gut twisted at the thought, but perhaps with the money from Dean Winchester's car he could purchase a small gift for his brother.

"Can I go with you to Mr. Singer's, Joshie?" Jamie asked as he struggled into a hand-me-down pair of jeans that used to be his big brother's.

"I'll be working, bud," Josh informed him, tussling the boy's hair.

Jamie pushed his hand away impatiently. "I can help you," he promised. "Please? I don't want to be here by myself. It makes me sad when I see Mommy sad, and she's been crying today."

Josh looked down at his brother and frowned. "When was Mom crying?"

"When I got up and went downstairs for breakfast," the younger boy explained. "She tried to wipe her face, but I saw her cheeks were wet."

Josh sighed and his chest felt tighten. It always felt tight these days. A knot of anxiety seemed to sit in the pit of his stomach. He wished his dad was still alive; then everything would be all right. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down.

"Please, Josh, I'll be good. I promise," the smaller boy pleaded.

Josh sighed; his brother's puppy dog eyes worked every time. "If Mom says it's okay, then you can come."

"Yes!" Jamie squealed, pumping a fist in victory.

Josh felt a weak smile cross his face.

Down the road, Dean Winchester finished off his coffee and then rose to shrug into his coat. Sam carried his empty mug to the sink and reached for his coat as well.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his brother.

"Going outside with you," Sam informed him. "Don't want you to bite Josh's head off if he accidentally scratches your car."

Dean shook his head. "I will be laying down the rules before he ever touches her."

Bobby glanced out of the back window. "Here come the boys."

"Boys?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid brought his little brother with him. Those two are attached at the hip," Bobby explained. "Reminds me of another set of brothers I once knew." He glanced from Sam to Dean and watched a small smile curve the younger Winchester's lips while Dean merely zipped his coat up and opened the back door.

Bobby pushed in front of him. "Come on in, boys. Sure is cold out there this morning. Why don't you warm up with some hot chocolate before you get to work?"

"Bobby-," Dean began.

Sam poked his brother in the ribs and Dean pressed his lips together to bite back the rest of his words.

"Do ya gots marshmallows, Mr. Singer?" the youngest Stevenson brother piped up hopefully.

"Sure do, Jamie," Bobby answered. "Keep 'em just for when you visit."

"Come on, Josh." The little boy tugged on the sleeve of his brother's coat to get Josh to follow him inside to Bobby's kitchen table.

Instead, Josh pulled his arm away and glanced at Dean. "I have a debt to work off, buddy. Maybe I can have hot chocolate later. I'm ready to get started." Josh squared his shoulders and tried his best to look grown.

Under Sam's warning glare, Dean finally caved. This kid had lost his dad; he was hurting. Unzipping his coat and shrugging out of it, Dean sighed. "It's cold out there. Might as well warm up with hot chocolate before we tackle the car."

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed as he pumped his fist. He climbed into his favorite chair at Bobby's table and looked at Sam. "I met him yesterday," he pointed at Dean, "but not you. What's your name?"

Sam grinned. "I'm Sam; Dean's my big brother."

Jamie's mouth dropped open to form an O and his brown eyes widened. "Wow, you're the bigger than your big brother!" he exclaimed. "Maybe I'll be bigger than Joshie someday."

"In your dreams," his older brother answered as he ruffled the kid's hair.

Jamie batted his brother's hand away and turned back to Sam, fixing the younger Winchester with his expressive brown eyes. "How'd ya get to be so tall, Sam?" he asked eagerly.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth. "Because I ate my vegetables and Dean didn't."

"Sam!" Dean growled as he kicked his brother under the table.

"Ow!" the younger Winchester protested.

"Boys! Don't make me separate you," Bobby fussed as he began bringing mugs of hot chocolate to the kitchen table.

Jamie laughed and clapped a hand over his mouth. "You guys are silly," he giggled.

Bobby joined the group at the table, and Jamie kept them entertained as he poked at the marshmallows in his hot chocolate and asked Bobby questions about anything that popped into his mind.

Josh finished off his hot chocolate and scooted his chair back from the table. He put his empty mug in Bobby's sink and bundled himself up. "Okay, Mr. Winchester, I'm ready. What do you want me to do first?"

Dean carried his own mug to the sink before tugging his coat back on. "First, we need to get the snow off of my baby. Poor girl must be miserable with that cold white stuff all over her."

Jamie frowned. "I thought Josh was cleaning your car. Did you leave a baby out in the snow?" The little boy's eyes grew huge. "That's bad if you did. It's too cold for a baby."

Sam laughed and reached out to tickle the little boy in the chair next to his. "My brother loves his car; he calls her his baby."

"Can I help clean the snow off of your baby?" Jamie asked Dean hopefully. "I'm a good helper; Josh says so."

Dean pretended to consider the request for a moment. "I think we could use your help," he told the kid, "if you have some gloves to wear."

Jamie dug into his coat pockets and produced a set of red gloves. "Ta da!"

"Looks like you've got a helper, Dean," Sam grinned.

"Now, you lot get out of my kitchen and let me have some peace. You, too, Sam," Bobby fussed.

Dean herded both boys out of the back door and was followed by Sam. The older Winchester showed the boys the best way to get the snow off of the Impala without scratching her paint.

Josh got started on the hood right away, but Jamie jumped up and down before he began to whine. "I can't reach!"

Sam lifted the boy up and held him securely so that he could reach the snow on the roof of the Impala. "How about now?" he asked playfully.

Jamie giggled and began to gleefully scoop the snow off of the top of the black car.

They worked in silence for a bit until Sam whispered something in Jamie's ear. The boy scooped up a ball of snow and took careful aim from Sam's arms, the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated. He let the snowball fly and it hit Dean square in the back.

Dean whirled around and narrowed his eyes at his brother who gave him an innocent "who me?" look.

Jamie giggled. "I got you!" he sang out loudly.

"Jamie, we're supposed to be working," Josh scolded as he brushed snow off of the Impala's bumper.

"Sam told me to do it," the little boy defended with a glance at the tall instigator.

Dean, not to be outdone by his younger brother, scooped up a ball of snow and let it fly right at Sam's stomach.

The tall Winchester dodged out of the way with a laugh. "You'll have to do better than that," he smirked as he placed Jamie on the ground.

"Oh, it's war now," Dean glowered as he grabbed more snowy ammunition.

The snowballs were flying fast and furious. Jamie huddled behind a rusted car with Sam as they fired snowballs at Dean. Josh kept to himself, watching the battle from a distance with a sour look on his face.

"Josh, come help me and Sam!" the little boy called, but his brother ignored him.

Dean moved in to attack Sam with a barrage of snowballs when his feet slid out from under him and he went down.

"Get him!" Sam hollered.

Laughing gleefully, Jamie scampered forward through the snow and threw himself on top of Dean. The oldest Winchester tried to tickle the small boy through his coat, but only succeeded in covering both of them with snow.

"I give up," Dean moaned as the cold seeped through his pants. "Let me up, tiger."

Jamie got up as gracefully as one could from a snow drift while Josh stalked forward. "No one calls him that; only my dad called him that," the older boy yelled, his cheeks red with cold and anger. He gripped his little brother's gloved hand. "Come on; let's finish up so we can get home and check on Mom."

The Winchester brothers shared a silent look and then returned to the job of clearing the snow from the Impala. The happy, care-free mood of the morning had vanished.

Once the Impala was snow-free, Dean handed Josh a bag and the boy cleaned the trash out from beneath the car's seats while Dean wiped down his baby's seats with a clean cloth.

"I'm cold," Jamie shivered, his teeth shivering.

Sam lifted the boy into his arms and frowned. "Your gloves are soaked and so are your jeans. We need to get you warmed up." He turned to Dean and Josh. "I'm going to take Jamie inside."

"Is he okay?" Josh asked, raising his head from inside car so fast that he banged it on the door frame.

Sam winced as he watched the kid rub the back of his head. "Yeah, but his clothes are wet. He needs to get warmed up."

Josh relaxed. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute, Jamie. I'm almost done here."

"All right, Joshie," the younger boy yawned as he rested his head sleepily on Sam's shoulder.

Josh felt a prickle of jealousy stir deep in his belly. Since their dad died, he was the only one his little brother had gone to for comfort, yet Jamie had taken to Sam right away. He actually really seemed to like both Winchesters. Josh heaved a sigh and tried to push the uncomfortable thoughts away.

"Is your head okay?" Dean asked suddenly and Josh nearly bashed it on the doorframe a second time.

"Yeah, it's fine," he answered abruptly before digging for trash under the Impala's front seats.

Dean gave the steering wheel a final swipe with his rag. "Your brother's a cute kid."

"Yup," Josh answered shortly as he leaned back and surveyed the now clean car.

"Bet he misses your dad," Dean continued.

"He's got me," Josh informed the oldest Winchester with narrowed eyes. "I won't let him down."

Dean nodded. "He's lucky to have you."

Josh handed the bag of trash to Dean. "I need to go check on my brother." He hurried away from the car and stomped up Bobby's steps to the back porch.

When he entered Bobby's house, he could hear voices coming from the living room. He stood in the doorway and found Bobby wrapping a blanket around Jamie and settling him in the chair closest to the fire. Sam was placing the worn shoes in front of the fireplace to dry out. Jamie's toes poked through holes in both of his socks, and Josh knew there were holes in the knees of his jeans. He sighed, wishing he could buy his little brother all new clothes and everything the kid wanted for Christmas.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted as he walked into the living room after leaving his boots by the kitchen door. "Are you warming up?"

"Yup!" the boy sang out happily. "Come sit with me," he pleaded.

"I will in a minute," Josh promised him. "I need to go hang up my coat. I just wanted to check on you first." The older boy retreated back to the kitchen where he shrugged out of his winter coat and hung it on one of the pegs by the door. He laid his gloves and hat out to dry shivered when Dean and Sam blew through the backdoor with a gust of wind and snow.

"Starting to come down again out there," Sam chattered as he divested himself of his coat and boots.

"Coffee, I need coffee," Dean groaned as he hung up his coat, kicked off his boots and hurried toward the pot Bobby kept simmering on the stove.

In the living room, Bobby smiled down at Jamie. "Are you warming up, kiddo?"

The boy nodded his head so that his floppy bangs covered his eyes. He brushed them back impatiently, but then he frowned. "Mr. Singer, I don't got a Christmas present for Mommy or Josh. What am I gonna do?"

Bobby bit back a sigh and sat down on the couch. "You could always make them a picture."

"But I do that all the time," he frowned.

"Well, maybe you could make it a Christmas picture. You don't do that all the time," Bobby suggested.

Jamie twisted the blanket in his fingers and frowned as he thought.

Raised voices came from the kitchen and Bobby stood. "I'll be right back. I need to make sure those boys don't burn my house down."

Jamie stared into the fire and wished he had the money to buy some Christmas presents. He knew Josh was working to keep the money he had stolen from the Impala so he would have some money to go shopping with this afternoon. Jamie chewed on his lower lip as a plan began to form in his mind. What if his friend at the drug store let him help out so he could earn some money? Mr. Owens was always nice to him and he'd been a good friend of his dad's. Surely Mr. Owens would let him work for a day to earn some money for Christmas presents.

Jamie got up and shoved his feet into his still-wet shoes. He pulled on his coat and wet gloves and peeked into the kitchen. Bobby was fussing at the Winchester brothers about something that was spilled in the floor. Josh stood by the back door watching the scene unfold in baffled silence.

Jamie grinned. He tiptoed back into the living room and out the front door just as a gust of wind whirled around the old house. The snow was coming down pretty heavily again, but he knew the way to the store. He was sure he could walk there in no time at all.

To Be Continued…

Authors' Note: Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

Home for the Holidays

*This chapter written by LadyWallace.

Chapter Four - Tis the Season

Dean grudgingly knelt to clean the spilt coffee off the floor at Bobby's 'request'—it was really Sam's fault. Now his younger brother was holding back a smirk as Bobby rolled his eyes and said that if they were going to act like kids he was going to treat them like kids. Oh well, whatever could get Sam to smile these days was a good thing, even if it was at his own expense.

He stood and threw the rag into the sink, then went to try getting coffee again and was about to take a sip of it when Bobby came back from the other room with a frown on his face.

"Has anyone seen Jamie?" he asked, looking around.

Josh snapped to attention immediately, running back into the other room as if Bobby might have missed his little brother somewhere. "Jamie? Where are you?"

"He might have gone to the bathroom," Sam suggested, heading in that direction as Dean headed toward the entryway, wondering if Jamie might be trying to go outside, but he didn't find him there either. Suddenly, Josh came barreling around the corner and ran into him.

"Woah," Dean said, steadying the kid with a hand on his shoulder. "Where's the fire?"

"Jamie's things are gone, his coat and mittens!" Josh said, trying to push past Dean to get to the door. "He must have gone outside!"

Dean let go and followed him out to the porch, looking over to the Impala, figuring the kid might have thought it was time to work again, but Jamie was no where to be seen and it was easy enough to spot a moving figure in the new snow.

"Jamie!" Josh shouted, and started out into the snow before Dean hauled him back.

"Hang on, Josh," he said.

The boy tried to wrench his arm from Dean's grasp. "Let me go! I need to find my brother!" He kicked out at Dean, but the hunter side-stepped quickly.

"Chill, dude!" he commanded, shaking the boy slightly as he bent to meet his eyes. "We'll find Jamie, but you need to get your coat and gloves on first so you don't get cold. Let's go get Sam and Bobby and we can all go look for him, okay?"

Josh looked like he was going to bolt, but he seemed to see reason and followed Dean back inside, tugging on his coat while Dean did the same, just as Sam and Bobby joined them, worried expressions on their faces.

"His boots and coat are gone," Sam said.

"We know," Dean replied, pulling on his own gloves. "We think he went outside somewhere."

"Well let's go find him, then, it's starting to snow again," Bobby said, pulling on his own snow gear.

"I should have been watching him," Josh said worriedly, his voice trembling slightly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Dean said, hoping the kid wouldn't freak out on them, but at the same time knowing exactly how he felt. "We all left him alone."

"Josh, do you know where Jamie might have gone?" Sam asked kindly. "Do you think he went home for some reason?"

Josh shook his head. "He would have waited for me to go home, I don't know why he would go anywhere without me, he doesn't like me to leave him…" He swallowed hard and quickly scrubbed at his eyes, turning away from the brothers. "Come on, let's go find him."

"Alright," Bobby said, pulling a hat onto his head. "Sam and I will look around the scrap yard and then head to their house. Dean, you take Josh and go down the street in the other direction."

"Okay, come on Josh," Dean said and hurried after the kid who was already off like a shot.

They tramped down the road for a few minutes in silence, before Dean called to Josh to wait up.

"Slow down, Josh, we should be looking for footprints, any sign that Jamie came this way," he tried to caution.

Josh turned around with a somewhat annoyed look, but slowed his pace, even though he still stayed obviously in front of Dean. Dean bit his lip before he tried to talk to the kid, hoping he didn't make the situation worse.

"Look, Josh, I know what you're going through right now. I know you're scared, but you have to calm down. Jamie can't have gotten far, we were only out of the room for a few minutes, and he has little legs. And don't blame yourself; you know it's not your fault."

"I'm supposed to look after him!" Josh cried, turning around to look at Dean again. "And how do you know how I feel anyway? You didn't just lose your dad!"

Dean felt like he had gotten hit in the chest, but he forced the anger aside, knowing the kid didn't mean it like that, he was just scared. Instead he strode forward until he was side by side with Josh and looked down at him. "Actually, I did just lose my dad. A couple months ago; he died on the job too."

Josh clamped his mouth shut, looking up at Dean in surprise. "Oh," he said quietly. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Dean nodded then said, "And I do know what you're going through. I'm a big brother too. You don't think Sammy ran away at all when we were kids? Heck, he still runs away sometimes. One time when he was fourteen he ran away while we were staying in Arizona while my dad was out hunting and I looked for him for two weeks, scared that something had happened to him, but he had just run off because he needed space and he came back when he was ready."

"Really?" Josh asked, sounding a little calmer than before.

"Yup," Dean said, shaking his head. He still had nightmares about Flagstaff. And boy had Dad been royally angry with him after that. He sighed and turned back to the kid walking beside him. "You know, Josh, it's going to take Jamie a while to get used to the fact that you guys lost your dad. You're doing a great job looking after him, I can see that, but you also have to give yourself a break sometimes. You're just a kid too, you know, and you can't put all the responsibility on your own shoulders."

Josh glared at him. "But I have to look after him! Mom isn't…she's sad, and worried about everything, and I have to take care of her and Jamie. Dad made me promise that if anything happened to him I would look after them. I can't just give up."

Dean swallowed hard, the kid's words hitting home more than he wanted to admit, but he put a hand on Josh's shoulder and squeezed. Josh was stiff under his hand, but he didn't pull away either. "Well, you do a good job, Josh. But don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. I know it's hard, but sometimes you've got to take charity when it's offered and you don't have to feel bad about it. So just let me know if you ever need help. I've had plenty of experience with hard times, and I know what it's like."

Josh nodded, not looking at him, but he relaxed under Dean's grip when he suddenly looked up and saw a convenience store ahead of them. He gasped, pointing. "Maybe Jamie went there! Mr. Owens owns it, and he always gives us candy."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like as good a place as any."

They headed in that direction and as soon as they opened the door, Josh caught sight of his little brother sitting on the counter, talking to an older man with kind blue eyes and a small smile on his lips. He looked up and grinned as he saw Josh.

"Jamie!" the older boy said, rushing forward. "What were you thinking running off like that?!"

Jamie started to cry and clung to Mr. Owens. "I'm sorry, Joshie! I just wanted to work like you did and get money!"

Josh looked confused but Mr. Owens bent over and handed Jamie to his big brother who held him close as the older man explained. "Jamie decided he wanted a job for the holidays. We were just discussing terms," he turned to Dean and winked. An idea sparked in Dean's mind suddenly.

"Hey, Mr. Owens, can I talk to you for a sec," Dean asked, motioning for the man to join him a little away from the boys.

"You must be one of Bobby's nephews," the man said.

Dean smiled, not correcting him. "Yeah, staying for the holidays. Um, about Jamie, I know he can't work for you, but could you maybe give Josh a job just for a while? Just to make a little money? He's a good kid, but I'm afraid their current situation is making him desperate, feeling like there's too much responsibility on his shoulders. I think it would make him feel better if he could work for a little cash."

Mr. Owens cast a look at the two boys. Josh had turned to comforting his brother, all the anger born from worry gone now. The man turned back to Dean with a slow nod. "I could probably manage that. It's a tragedy what happened to their daddy. I can't believe Stevenson would just off himself like that, and so close to the holidays too. Never pegged him for the type."

Dean grit his teeth, wishing Mr. Owens knew the truth. "Yeah, well, it happens."

"Well, I'll see about getting Josh a job. I'll talk to his mother about it first, of course."

"Thanks," Dean said gratefully, glad he could at least do something. He knew Josh would feel better if he had the chance to work for money. "I think I better get them back and warmed up now, though."

Mr. Owens nodded as Dean collected the boys and trooped outside.

"I'm cold," Jamie said, shivering. His clothes still hadn't dried out from earlier. "It's a long way back!"

"Well, you shouldn't have come out here then," Josh scolded. "You know you don't need to worry about money, Jamie, I'll take care of you."

"But I just wanted to buy you and Mommy Christmas presents," he said.

Josh didn't look like he knew what to reply to that, so Dean cut in. "How about a piggy-back ride?" he suggested with a grin.

"Okay!" Jamie said, hopping slightly as Dean crouched so he could get on his back, and then they made good time back to Bobby's place where they met up with Sam and Bobby who looked relieved to see they had found Jamie.

"It's probably time to get you boys back home!" Bobby said.

"I think they need some more hot chocolate first," Dean suggested, not wanting to bring them back to Mrs. Stevenson looking so wet and cold.

Bobby nodded and went to make some more. Dean watched the boys enjoy the cocoa, and thought about what Jamie had said about wanting to get Christmas presents for his family. Maybe they could help with that too.

Sam looked up and noticed that, surprisingly, Dean was smiling secretively to himself. He gave him an amused look. "What's got you so suddenly into the holiday spirit?" he teased.

Dean instantly stopped smiling, but didn't scowl either. "I've got a couple ideas for us to do this afternoon."

Later that afternoon after Dean had brought Josh and Jamie back safely to their mom without telling about Jamie's little adventure earlier, he urged Sam out to the Impala and drove into town on their errand.

"What exactly are we doing, Dean?" Sam asked, surprised by the change that had come over his brother that day. Dean had seemed less melancholy, and while Sam was certainly glad for it, it was a strange to see him do a complete one-eighty like that.

Dean glanced over at him, sifting in the seat, slightly self-conscious about voicing his plan. "I was just thinking about Josh and Jamie earlier, how this is the first Christmas they'll spend without their dad and how their family is kind of in a tight spot right now."

"Yeah," Sam urged.

"Well, I just thought it might be a nice idea to get them a few things—you know, some presents, and maybe some new clothes without holes in them. We have a bit of money right now since we don't have to get a room."

"Yeah, money you won in a poker game," Sam couldn't help but snark.

Dean glared at him. "It doesn't matter where I got it, it's going to a good cause, so what do you think, you want in on it?"

Sam's face broke into a grin. "Yeah, of course, Dean. I think it's a great idea."

Dean smiled in satisfaction, glad his little brother was on board though he'd had no doubt Sam would be in. "Good."

He drove to the nearest Toys R Us and pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed a cart as Sam hurried after him into the store. Being only a couple days before Christmas the place was packed, but they moved through the people toward the aisles for the boys' toys.

"Dean, wait up!" Sam called, nearly getting hit by a cart, trying to keep up with his brother in the crowd.

Dean rolled his eyes, but pulled down an aisle where he had spotted car toys as Sam caught up to him.

"What do you think they like?" Sam asked.

"All boys like cars," Dean said, picking up a Hot Wheels racetrack. "Dude this is awesome!"

"Maybe I should get that for you," Sam said with a smirk as Dean ignored him, looking through the other sets and settling on the racetrack and a garage. "We can give one of these to each of them and then they can play with them together," he said. "Help me pick out some cars."

He and Sam picked out several cool cars and then moved on to look at the other things, mostly just resulting in Sam pulling Dean along before he got into trouble with the employees.

Sam started looking at the board games when Dean disappeared down another aisle. He was trying to decide which game both Josh and Jamie could play and enjoy when something hit the back of his head and he spun around, his hunter instincts making him reach for the pistol that wasn't currently in the back of his waistband. Instead he found Dean snickering as he held up a Nerf gun. Sam looked down at the little foam bullet and glared at his brother.

"Dean, seriously," he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"What? It was on display. Tell me you didn't want one of these as a kid," Dean coaxed.

"It kind of loses its appeal when you're forced to learn how to shoot a rifle at age five," Sam said, but didn't want to admit that he had always wanted one.

Dean made a face and shot him at close quarters in the backside, making Sam yelp. "Whatever, I think we should get some for the boys and ourselves, then we can have a Nerf war, make snow forts and everything."

Sam sighed. "Fine."

Dean grinned and shot him again.

"Okay, that's it!" Sam yelled, making a grab for the gun and twisting it in Dean's hands so that it shot him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Dean yelped rubbing the spot. "That hurts!"

"Told you!" Sam smirked.

They glanced up as they saw an employee coming around the bend, and Sam quieted down, quickly bending to pick up the darts as he followed Dean to look at the Nerf guns.

They picked out several cool ones and lots of extra ammo before they continued shopping. They picked up several more little things, then went to the clothes department to pick out some new things for the boys.

"I think we should give them these before Christmas," Sam said as they headed up to the front to pay for their purchases. "Jamie's clothes were hardly keeping him warm in the snow today and Josh had holes in his jeans."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said, sobering as he remembered being in very similar situations as a kid. Once he had even cut patches from his own clothes to cover holes in Sam's pants to keep him warmer.

Sam turned to his brother with his sympathetic eyes. "I think it's nice of you to want to help the boys, Dean. I know their situation kind of hits home."

"Well, thanks for noticing, mom," Dean snarked, but looked over to meet his little brother's eyes. "I just don't want them to have the hard life we did, you know, Sammy? I know they still have their mom and all, but she's going to need some help getting through this too. And I figure since we know what the boys are going through, we should consider it our job to help them out a little."

Sam smiled, proud of his big brother. Dean never liked to admit to the fact he really was a softy underneath all that devil-may-care exterior, but Sam always knew better and it was times like this that brought that out in Dean. Sam still held out hope that his brother—that both of them, really—would have a family of their own someday. Dean would make a great dad.

They paid for the things and headed outside. Dean was just loading the stuff into the trunk when he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Dude, we forgot wrapping paper!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

*This chapter written by AnastaziaDanielle.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 5 – Oh Christmas Tree

Dean sat in the middle of Bobby's living room floor and stared petulantly at the Hot Wheels race track that refused to wrap properly. Then he scowled at his brother as Sam neatly taped the end of the box containing the garage.

"Growling at it won't change anything, Dean," Sam commented with a smirk as he looked up from the box he was wrapping.

"Bite me," Dean snapped as he peeled off the piece of tape that stuck stubbornly to his finger. It now clung to his finger on his other hand. He stuck it to a stray piece of wrapping paper and bit back a sigh.

"Want some help?" Sam asked as he reached toward the race track.

Dean slapped his hand away. "I can exorcise demons and kill vampires. How hard can it be to wrap a stupid box?"

Sam nearly choked on a laugh at the look on his older brother's face.

The phone rang as Dean tackled the package once more. He decided that maybe it needed a bit more tape to hold the wrapping paper in place.

"Dean!" Bobby's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Phone!"

Dean exchanged a surprised look with his brother. He shoved the sloppily wrapped package at Sam before heading into the kitchen. "Who is it?" he asked the older hunter.

"Josh," Bobby answered as he handed Dean the phone.

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Josh."

"Uh, hi Dean. I was going to walk over in the morning, but my mom said I should call you tonight."

"What's up?" Dean asked, suddenly very curious.

"I know you're probably busy and all, but I need to get Jamie a present. If you go into town tomorrow, do you think I might be able to catch a ride to the store? I really want him to have something under the tree to open on Christmas morning."

"Sure, kiddo. I need to pick up a few things myself. How about if I pick you up at ten?" Dean needed to get something for his brother and Bobby; he hadn't been in the mood to pick up any gifts in the days leading up to the holidays this year.

"Thanks, Dean." Josh sounded relieved. "Hang on; my mom wants to talk to you."

Dean heard fumbling over the line and then Stephanie Stevenson's voice sounded in his ear.

"I just wanted to thank the elves who left the bags of clothing for the boys by the front door," she said quietly, her voice wobbling with emotion.

Dean suddenly found a lump in his throat that made it hard to speak or swallow. He tried clearing his throat. "Uhhh…..yeah….guess Santa's elves knew the boys had grown a lot this year."

"Thank you, Dean, and give my thanks to your brother. I know the clothes are from you."

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm picking Josh up at ten tomorrow if that's all right. I need to get a few things in town anyway."

"Thank you for the kindness you've shown my sons," Stephanie said softly, her voice breaking on the words. "Josh has really struggled since losing his father."

"I understand what he's going through," Dean admitted as he clenched his teeth and blinked back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Well, thanks again. I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Stephanie sniffled.

"See you in the morning," Dean replied as he hung up the phone. He took a moment to compose himself before going back into the living room. Sucking in a deep breath, he stared out of the kitchen window at the falling snow.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked from the doorway, his voice laced with concern for his brother.

"Fine," Dean answered, sucking in one more deep breath before turning around to face his brother. "Josh asked if I was going into town tomorrow. He needs to get a gift for Jamie."

Sam nodded. "You going to take him?" he asked as he moved to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I need to pick up a few things myself," Dean answered. He was once again mired down in thoughts of his father. Guilt threatened to consume him and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Did you finish with the presents?"

"Yup, all wrapped and ready to go," Sam replied, studying his brother's face carefully. He sat down at the kitchen table and cradled his coffee cup between his hands. "You sure you're all right?"

"I said I was fine, Sam," Dean snapped. "I'm going take a shower." He turned and retreated upstairs without another word.

Sam watched him go and frowned at his retreating back. Dean was still grieving; they both were, but Dean seemed to be bottling everything up inside. Sam was worried about his brother, but he didn't know how to break through the thick wall Dean had built around his emotions and feelings.

Upstairs, Dean turned the water on in the shower and made it as hot as he could possibly stand. He stepped into the steaming spray and let the water massage the tension from his knotted muscles. He washed quickly and shampooed his hair. Then he just stood beneath the water's spray until it finally ran cold. Reluctantly, he turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub to towel dry. Then he slipped into a pair of gray sweat pants an on old, faded t-shirt before opening the bathroom door and going into the bedroom he shared with Sam.

He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. It was too early to go to sleep, but he didn't feel like talking to his brother or Bobby, and he was tired. Dean closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before getting up to use the restroom. After climbing back in bed, he laid still in the dark. At one point, he heard sleet hitting the window, but that soon stopped. Eventually, Sam came up to bed. Dean heard him change into his sleep clothes in the dark and then climb between the blankets of his bed. Soon his even breathing told Dean he was asleep.

Dean's mind wouldn't let him rest. Instead, he replayed his father's last minutes over and over in his head as the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. His dad should be here at Bobby's with Sam; he should still be alive. Dean dozed off and on until the alarm went off in the morning.

He climbed slowly out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He needed coffee in the biggest mug he could find in Bobby's cabinet.

Sam joined him a few minutes later. "Did you get any sleep last night? You were still awake when I got in bed."

Dean dropped two slices of bread into the toaster and took a sip of his coffee before answering his brother. "Yeah," he said simply.

Sam studied his older brother's face. "The bags under your eyes beg to differ."

"Leave it alone, Sam," Dean warned, too tired to get into an argument with his brother.

Bobby joined them in the kitchen then. "Everything okay?" he queried as he looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Peachy," Dean replied dryly. "I'll be outside if you need me, Bobby," he told the older hunter.

Bobby waited until he and Sam were alone before sitting across the table from the youngest Winchester and pinning him with a steady gaze. "Mind telling me what's up with your brother?"

"He's beating himself up over Dad's death," Sam sighed, "and I just can't get through to him."

"Give him time; he'll come around," Bobby reassured Sam.

"Maybe," Sam replied with a frown as he absently twisted his coffee mug between his hands. "I just don't know how to help him, Bobby."

"Maybe you can't, son. Maybe this is something he needs to figure out on his own," Bobby responded gently.

Sam nodded, not liking Bobby's answer at all.

The next morning, Josh shrugged into his coat and zipped it up before pulling a hat snuggly down over his ears.

"Joshie, can I come?" Jamie asked as his lower lip protruded in a pout.

"Nope, you gotta stay here and keep Mom company until I get back," Josh assured his younger brother. "I won't be gone too long."

Jamie sighed as the rumble of the Impala's engine reverberated through the house. He began to gnaw anxiously on his fingernail.

Josh ruffled the boy's brown hair. "Dean's here. Gotta go. Bye, Mom!" he called out.

"Do you have your hat and gloves?" Stephanie asked, stepping into the room with a dusting of flour on her cheek.

"Yes," the boy sighed. "Dean's waiting, Mom," he told her impatiently.

"Go," she smiled tiredly. Jamie pressed himself against her hip and she hugged him close. "We'll be fine, sweetie. You go do what you need to do."

Josh nodded and hurried out the door with one last wave at his brother. He hated leaving the kid behind, but that was the only way to find Jamie a Christmas surprise. Josh stomped through the snow and tugged open the Impala's door.

"Hey, bud," Dean smiled as the boy settled himself in the front seat and slammed the car door. "Have you decided what you're getting your brother?"

Joshed sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, not really."

"You'll figure it out," Dean assured him.

Josh leaned back in the seat. "Did you get your brother something for Christmas?"

"Nah," Dean answered. "That's why I'm shopping today."

"What are you getting him?" Josh asked curiously.

"Don't know yet. I figure I'll know it when I see it," he grinned at the boy.

"Yeah, me too," Josh answered as he looked out of the passenger window at the fields of white snow passing by in a blur.

Dean pulled into the local superstore's parking lot. "I hate shopping," he muttered as he watched the steady stream of people entering and exiting the store.

Josh snorted a laugh. "It's not that bad," he protested as he exited the car. "I can't wait to find Jamie the perfect gift."

Dean sighed and wondered what he could possibly get Sam that would make up for everything that had happened this past year. To distract himself from his thoughts, he watched as Josh nervously fingered the money shoved deeply in his pocket. "Let's go to the toy aisles first," he found himself saying.

Josh huffed a nervous breath as he studied first one toy and then the next. Everything was so expensive and he only had a measly ten dollars in his pocket. He wanted to find the perfect gift for Jamie. The kid deserved to be happy on the first Christmas without their father. Josh wished he had enough money to get their mom something, too. He fingered the money in his pocket. It just wasn't enough for two gifts.

The young boy squared his shoulders and went back to perusing the toys. It would be hard to choose one gift when Jamie deserved so much more.

Dean watched Josh anxiously scan the toys. He could tell by the tense set of the boy's shoulders that the kid was upset about something. Before he could ask Josh what was wrong, a familiar toy on the shelf caught his eyes. A grin quirked his lips into a smile. He knew he had to get this for his brother.

"What did you find?" Josh asked at his elbow, making Dean jump at his nearness.

Dean reached out and plucked the package containing the ninja turtle with the purple mask off the shelf. "Sam always wanted one of these as a kid," he explained.

"He didn't ever get one?" Josh asked curiously.

"No, money was tight," Dean explained, "and there wasn't much left over for extras."

Josh nodded. He understood all too well about money. "I think you should get Sam the turtle," he offered.

"Oh, definitely," Dean grinned. "What are you thinking of for Jamie?"

Josh thought for a moment before answering. "He really likes watching Transformers, and he doesn't have any."

"Then let's go find the Transformers," Dean replied as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and led him to the main aisle of the store.

They found the Transformers two rows over. Josh scanned the prices warily and was relieved to see that there were several he would be able to choose from for his little brother. He poked through the packages hanging on the rack as he tried to choose which one he was going to buy. "So what kinds of stuff did you give Sam for Christmas when you were kids?" Josh asked as he stretched on tiptoe to reach another row of Transformers.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably for a moment. "Well, sometimes when our dad didn't get home in time for Christmas or birthdays, I stole things."

Josh's mouth fell open in surprise. "You did?" he gasped.

"I'm not proud of it," Dean cautioned, "but I loved my little brother and I didn't have anyone to help me. You have your mom and Bobby – and me and Sam."

Josh's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Where was your mom?"

"My mom died when I was four and Sam was just a baby." Dean couldn't explain what prompted him to tug a faded and time-worn photo from his wallet of John and Mary Winchester.

"Your mom was really pretty, Dean," Josh informed the man beside him.

"Thanks," Dean managed to choke out. His throat was suddenly too dry at the sight of his father. Guilt made his stomach roll. His dad should be here living, breathing, and happy, not suffering for eternity.

"So you'll go to someone for help, right?" Dean asked the boy after clearing his throat. "You won't steal?"

"I won't steal, Dean," Josh answered solemnly. "I promise." He surprised the oldest Winchester brother by throwing his thin arms around the man's waist. When he let go, he held up a Transformer. "I want to get Jamie this one. I think he'll really like it."

Dean ruffled the kid's hair. "Okay, then let's go pay for it."

They stood in a long line and finally made their way to the register where Dean paid for the turtle for Sam and then waited for Josh to pay for his little brother's gift.

"Twelve dollars and ninety five cents," the cashier smiled at the young boy.

Josh's face fell with disappointment. "Oh, I don't have enough. I'll have to put this one back and choose a different one."

Dean tossed three one dollar bills on the counter in front of Josh. "Nah, you already said that Jamie will love that one. You can clean the snow off of my car before we leave Bobby's house in a few days. That should be worth three dollars."

Josh grinned. "Thanks, Dean!" The young boy suddenly realized how difficult the Winchester brothers must have had it growing up. He was so thankful that he and Jamie still had their mom and they had Bobby Singer to help watch out for them.

Dean couldn't hold back a grin as he watched Josh tried to match his stride step for step as they walked across the parking lot to the Impala. "We'll stop by Bobby's on the way home so you can wrap your gift. You don't want your brother sneaking in the bag and seeing what he's getting for Christmas."

"Good idea," Josh grinned.

Dean stopped at one more store and picked up gifts for Sam and Bobby before turning onto the long road that led to Singer Salvage. His gaze fell on the Christmas tree lot that was situated ahead on the right side of the road. "Hey, Josh," he asked, "do you guys have a Christmas tree?"

The boy was studying the back of the Transformer's package. "No, they cost too much and they just die. Mom said we didn't need one this year."

Dean made a quick decision and turned into the Christmas tree lot. He plucked out his cell phone and called Sam. "Hey, Sammy, can you bring Bobby's truck and meet me at the Christmas tree lot that's a few miles down the road toward town? We're going to help Josh pick out a tree for his house."

Josh bounced up and down in the seat, too excited for words. When Dean hung up the phone, the nine-year-old launched himself across the Impala's seat and threw his arms around the older Winchester brother. "Dean, this is awesome! Jamie is going to be so excited! Now it will really feel like Christmas."

Dean grinned. "Let's go pick a tree so we'll be ready when Sammy gets here with the truck."

They had narrowed their choices down to three and Sam was able to help Josh pick a pretty blue spruce. They loaded the tree into the truck and stopped by Bobby's house so that Josh could wrap his brother's gift.

The phone rang as Sam knelt in the living room floor and showed Josh how to fold the paper and tape it snuggly around the Transformer.

"I'll get it," Dean replied, knowing Bobby was out in the garage. He answered the phone and was pleased to find Rufus on the other end. They exchanged what counted as pleasantries for hunters and then Rufus explained a nearby hunt to Dean that would need to be completed overnight.

Dean grinned. A job was the perfect thing to distract him from the guilt that was eating him alive every time he thought about his father. "I'll take care of it, Rufus. I'll talk to Bobby when he comes inside."

"Thanks, Dean. Merry Christmas!" Rufus told the younger hunter.

"Yeah, you too," Dean sighed before hanging up the phone. He returned to the living room and smiled at the sight of Sam and Josh attaching a bow to the wrapped gift.

Josh looked up and saw him. He beamed happily and held up the gift. "All done! Sam helped me wrap it so it looks good for Jamie. Can we take the tree to my house and decorate it now?"

Sam smiled up at his brother. Dean was really good with children; he would make a great father one day and Sam vowed to do everything in his power to see that it happened for his brother. "Sure," he grinned as he mussed the kid's hair.

They arrived at the Stevenson home and Jamie was looking out of the front window and watching for his brother. He ran outside without a coat or shoes. Sam scooped the kid up into his arms before the snow could seep through the boy's too-thin socks. "Get back inside," he scolded. "You don't want to be sick for Christmas tomorrow."

The boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mommy said Santa isn't coming this year."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Sam tickled the boy's tummy and finally got to see Jamie's toothy grin. "I heard he had some special things picked out for you and your brother."

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Sam," Stephanie said in a warning tone from the porch.

Dean chimed in to defend his brother. "No, Stephanie, I heard it, too. Good boys deserve something special on Christmas."

Jamie flung his arms around Sam's neck and squeezed. "I hope Santa comes, Sam," he whispered into the younger Winchester's ear.

"Look, Jamie, look what Sam and Dean got us!" Josh danced around the bed of the truck.

Sam carried the youngest brother over and winced as the kid squealed into his ear. "A tree! Mommy, we got a tree!"

Sam handed Jamie to his mother and then helped Dean wrangle the tree into the house. Josh hurried into the attic and found the tree stand and the tangled up ball of Christmas lights. Soon the tree stood in the corner of the living room covered in twinkling colored lights.

"It's beee-yoooo-tiful," Jamie sighed.

Stephanie rubbed her youngest son's back. "Yes, it is. Come help me get the decorations out of the closet, Jamie."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Come on, Josh. You can help your brother carry the boxes."

Sam took advantage of a moment alone with his brother. "What are you thinking about? You've been distracted ever since we left Bobby's."

Dean sighed. "Rufus called."

Sam studied his brother's face. "What's up?"

"He has a hunt for me," Dean replied.

"Don't you mean us?" Sam queried, fixing his brother with a glare.

Before Dean could respond, Josh's frantic voice rang out.

"No, Dean, you can't go! What if you get hurt just like my dad did?" He flung his spindly arms around Dean's waist and held on tight, his tears soaking Dean's flannel shirt as the Winchester brothers looked at one another helplessly.

To Be Continued…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

*This chapter was written by LadyWallace.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter Six – "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

Dean was surprised by Josh's reaction, and felt guilty he had overheard him and Sam. He should have known better.

"There's nothing to worry about, Josh; it's just an easy hunt," he tried to assure the boy.

"That's what my dad said before he left," Josh said, his eyes wet as he looked up at Dean, holding onto his sleeve as if he were afraid he would leave right then. "Please don't go, Dean. Not on Christmas."

Dean's heart ached for the kid so he smiled and ruffled Josh's hair. "All right, Josh, I won't go anywhere." He didn't want to lie, but he knew he could just run out that night and be done with the hunt before dawn. A routine haunting would be over in no time. Rufus had even given him all the info he would need to find the ghost's grave. No need to worry Josh any more about that if he didn't have to.

Josh stared at him for a few long seconds, as if trying to figure out if he were telling the truth, but he finally let go of Dean's sleeve and turned back to where Jamie and Stephanie were unpacking the ornaments from the box. Jamie ran up and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling on him.

"Come on, Sam, come help us; you can help me reach the top!"

Sam exchanged a look with Dean that said their conversation wasn't over before he smiled at Jamie and allowed himself to be dragged over to the tree, Dean following behindthem and they spent the next few minutes talking and laughing as they decorated the tree.

"Joshie, I want to put the star on top!" Jamie cried, jumping up and down. "Please!"

"Okay, Jamie," Josh said, fishing it from the box and handing it to his little brother who turned to Sam, holding his arms out.

"Make me tall, Sam!" he cried.

"Okay," Sam grinned and swept the little boy up into his arms, lifting him up so he could reach the top of the tree. Jamie reached out and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he placed the star on, a little crooked, but good enough.

"Yay, our tree!" Jamie squealed, running around excitedly as Sam set him back on the ground.

"Settle down," Stephanie said half-heartedly, just glad to see her boys happy. She smiled up at Sam and Dean. "Thank you again so much, you two. I don't even know how I can repay you for this."

"There's no need for that," Dean said, shuffling self-consciously. "We know how tough it is, growing up in the life. We're just doing what we wish someone had done for us." He swallowed hard. It was the truth, but it felt a little off-color so soon after John's death. Their dad had done everything he could; Dean knew that, but he would be lying if he said that it hadn't been hard.

"Well, I'm glad you came when you did," Stephanie said quietly. "I don't want to think of how far Josh would have gone if you two hadn't shown up."

"He's a good kid," Dean assured her. "And he'll learn to cope. It will be hard, but he has Jamie to keep him on his feet. That will help—trust me." he cast a quick glance in Sam's direction and the younger man smiled at him before Dean turned away, clearing his throat.

Stephanie touched his arm gently with a smile. "Thank you again, Dean."

Dean smiled back and then turned to the boys. "I think we need to head out, guys, but we will see you tomorrow." He turned back to Stephanie. "Bobby wanted to invite all of you over for Christmas dinner."

"Well, then tell him we'll be there," Stephanie said.

"Bye, bye, Sam; bye, Dean!" Jamie called.

"Thanks again," Josh said, giving Dean a hug.

"No problem, buddy," Dean told him with a grin. "See you later."

He and Sam walked outside, their boots crunching in the snow as they made their way to the truck and Dean climbed into the driver's seat. Sam looked over at him after he had shut the door and asked, "Was it really easier having a little brother around, Dean?"

Dean glanced over at him. "What are you talking about?" he pretended not to know.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. "You know, what you said to Stephanie back there."

"Well, it gave me something to think about, kind of a purpose," Dean said with a shrug. "Make sure you got taken care of and that you didn't get your geeky ass kicked in school."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, we may not have had it easy, but I think you always did all right, Dean."

"Course I did," Dean replied, but was secretly happy Sam seemed to think so.

"So this hunt…"

"Here it comes," Dean muttered.

"Seriously, dude, it's Christmas," Sam said.

"Sam, evil doesn't take a holiday," Dean replied. "Monsters are still out there on the prowl, they're not going caroling."

"Yeah, Dean, I know but you don't have to do it," Sam said.

"It's only a town over," Dean assured him. "Not even an hour's drive from here. I could go and be back before Santa comes."

"You mean we could," Sam said.

"Sammy, it's just a salt and burn, there's no need—"

"Dean, come on," Sam stopped him. "You've been throwing yourself into the job ever since Dad died; don't think I haven't noticed. You're using it to forget, but you've gotten reckless."

"I have not," Dean scoffed.

"What about that vamp hunt a couple of weeks ago? You practically let her sink her teeth into your neck."

"I was playing bait."

"Yeah, without telling me! You're lucky I came in when I did."

"We've already had this discussion, Sam."

"Well, I'm having it again, because I know you, Dean. I know what you're like when you get like this. You're feeling responsible for Dad's death, and you seem to think that throwing yourself at every monster that crosses our path is going to fix the guilt, but it's not; it's just going to get you dead."

"Well, it is my fault, Sam!" Dean shouted, pulling up Bobby's drive more vigorously than intended and skidding slightly in the wet snow. "Dad traded his life for mine; tell me you wouldn't feel guilty in my place."

"Yeah, exactly, Dean, that's why you shouldn't waste his sacrifice by going off and getting killed!"

"You know what? Stop. I don't want to talk about this right now," Dean told him, parking the truck and turning it off with an angry twist of the keys. "Fine, I won't go hunting tomorrow, happy?"

"Dean, that's not what I meant—"

"Well, I'm done discussing it," Dean told him and got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him and heading up toward the house. Sam sighed heavily and followed a little behind, knowing he had to give his brother some space.

Bobby looked up at him as he came in and started taking his coat and boots off. "What's up with your brother now?" he asked gruffly.

"The usual," Sam grunted at the older hunter and reached for the coffee pot. "Eventually he'll admit the truth about how he's feeling. I'm just afraid it's going to take nearly killing himself first."

"Well, you idjits always are stubborn. Learned that from your daddy," Bobby said, shaking his head. "Just keep an eye on him."

"I will," Sam replied with a tired smile.

Dean tried to fight back his growing depression the rest of the afternoon, sitting with Sam and watching a Christmas movie on TV, but as night rolled around, he felt himself falling more and more into melancholy. Sam was right, he shouldn't feel guilty for their dad's death, but that was just who he was. He felt guilty about all the bad stuff that happened around him, even when he knew it wasn't rational.

That night after dinner, he drank several beers and fell asleep on the couch listening to the TV. He woke later with a start to Sam nudging him.

"Hey, you going to bed or what? It's almost midnight," his younger brother said, looking at him with barely concealed concern that made Dean swallow down his annoyance.

"You go up; I have a couple things to do," Dean said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Sam frowned at him knowingly. "Dean, you're not going to…"

"Dude, give it a rest; I have a couple things to take care of and don't you dare peek or Santa won't come." Dean got up and shoved his brother toward the stairs. "Go on."

Sam gave him one last look then sighed. "All right. Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Sammy," Dean replied watching his brother climb up the stairs. Bobby must have already gone to bed. Dean quickly went out to the Impala and grabbed the shopping bag from earlier. He set to work wrapping the presents he got for Sam and Bobby, smiling again as he saw the Ninja Turtle, and shrugged to himself when he finished; at least everything was covered even if the paper didn't look particularly nice.

After he put the presents under Bobby's tree with the ones they had gotten for Josh and Jamie, he headed to the kitchen and grabbed another beer out of the fridge, drinking it half-heartedly. He checked his watch, seeing it was about twelve thirty and looked out at the Impala sitting amongst the snow in the moonlight. He would only be three hours tops if he went on that hunt. He could be in bed before Sam and Bobby even knew he was missing; then he could tell Sam after the holiday if the subject was broached and everything would be okay because nothing was going to happen to him.

He should have waited to go with Sam; he knew that, and he also knew he was pretty much breaking two promises: one to Sam and one to Josh, by going, but he also knew that this was his job and he couldn't allow the ghost to hurt anyone else. Besides, if he didn't do something he was just going to lie in bed thinking about Dad all night. He needed something to do and barbecuing a ghost was always satisfying.

He grabbed his keys, his mind made up, and closed the door silently behind him. In another few minutes he was on the road, heading toward the address Rufus had given him.

It took about an hour on the snowy roads to get to the cemetery Rufus had named, but Dean quickly found the grave he was looking for and started digging. It was cold and eerily silent in the snow-covered graveyard, and he cringed at the prospect of having to dig up the whole grave himself instead of taking turns with Sam like he usually did.

About half way through, he got the feeling someone was watching him, but as he looked around, he didn't see anything, and figured he was just being paranoid. He continued until he hit the coffin and smashed the shovel into it, breaking it open.

A cold gust of wind blew across the back of his neck and he shivered as he hopped out of the grave and reached into his bag for the salt, starting to sprinkle it onto the corpse. He was just reaching for the lighter fluid when something hit him from behind.

He went flying, and hit the ground several yards away, the breath knocked from his body. He gasped, unable to get up before he saw the ghost standing over him, rage clear on its decomposed-looking face.

"Hey ugly," Dean wheezed before it took him by the front of the coat and flung him again.

This time he hit a gravestone and felt his shoulder pop sickeningly. He let out a yelp and dragged himself up, flinging his body toward his bag. He grabbed the lighter fluid with his good arm, the other hanging limply at his side, and squirted some of it into the grave before the ghost grabbed his ankles and pulled him backwards.

Dean gritted his teeth, fumbling in his pocket for his lighter. He just got it open before the ghost flung him again, this time he hit his head, stars dancing across his vision as he somehow managed to flick the lighter and get a flame before tossing it into the open grave.

He barely covered his face as the ghost burst into flames right over top of him. Dean slumped back onto the ground, breathing hard and feeling the cold seep into his already aching body from the ground.

"Sorry, Sammy," he whispered. "You were right; I screwed up."

Then he passed out, limp in the snow.

Sam woke up with the feeling that something just wasn't right. He looked at the clock and saw it read almost four in the morning. He looked over at the other bed and saw that Dean wasn't there. He frowned, sitting up, and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He had probably fallen asleep on the couch after drinking himself into a stupor.

He sighed and stood up, heading toward the bathroom, when he passed the window at the end of the hall and saw that it was snowing again. He stopped to look at the soft flakes falling down in the moonlight and then realized something was wrong. He pressed his face to the window, looking right and left and saw he had been right. The Impala was gone.

Sam ran back into his room, fumbling to turn on the light so he could find his phone and quickly dialed Dean's number. Nothing - straight to voicemail. He tried again and again, but still nothing. Usually Dean would at least get annoyed with him and pick up. Something was wrong.

He hurried to Bobby's room and didn't even bother knocking before he burst in, nearly startling the older hunter to death.

"Balls, Sam! What do you think you're doing giving me a heart attack like that?" Bobby demanded, hurriedly lowering the pistol he had grabbed.

"Dean's gone, Bobby. I think he went on that hunt after all, and I can't reach him. I think something's wrong."

Bobby saw the worry in Sam's face and instantly stood up. "Alright, son, don't worry, we'll go find the idjit. Just let me get dressed first."

Sam and Bobby piled into the truck as Sam gave Bobby the address he had pulled off the pad by the phone Dean had written it out on earlier. He felt so sick to his stomach, that he almost asked Bobby to pull over, but he tried to pull himself together. There could be many reasons Dean wasn't calling back. He could be out of range, could have even turned his phone off. He tried to reassure himself with those thoughts on the long drive to the graveyard. But he didn't feel any better when he saw the Impala sitting on the side of the road; he just felt more worried about the fact Dean hadn't replied to his calls though he had tried several more times on the way there.

Bobby pulled over and they got out, grabbing their shotguns as they did just in case.

"You look that way, I'll go over here," Bobby told him, motioning to the left side of the cemetery. "Call me if you find him."

Sam nodded and hurried off, looking left and right. "Dean!" he called. "Dean, are you here? Answer me, dammit." He forced the panic down, and then pulled his phone from his pocket again. He hit Dean's number and waited a few seconds before he heard his ringtone. Faintly, but there. He hurried in that direction and first saw the dug grave, the smell of fresh soil and ash hitting his nose. The fire in the grave was still smoldering, so the ghost was dead at least.

"Dean?" he called, then rounded the fresh piles of dirt and nearly tripped over his brother, lying there in the snow. "Dean!" he cried, instantly falling to his knees, not caring that his jeans were going to be soaked from the snow. He pulled one glove off to feel for a pulse in Dean's neck and was relieved to find one there, a bit weak, but there. Dean's skin was freezing and Sam hoped he wasn't suffering from hypothermia. Who knew how long he had been lying out there in the snow?

He quickly called Bobby, and then turned back to his brother. He gently raised Dean's head, removing his knit hat and finding a sticky red spot near his temple - likely the reason for his unconscious state. Sam began to ease him up and started to rub his chest and arms vigorously to get a little warmth back into Dean, when his brother stirred, groaning.

"Stop," Dean moaned, batting his hands away and wincing in pain.

"Dean?" Sam called, cupping his face with one hand.

"S'mmy?" Dean croaked, his eyes cracking open.

"Sam?" Bobby came running up and seeing Dean in his brother's arms he was instantly at the side of the two boys. "Balls. That was a stupid move, son."

"Yeah, beginning to see that," Dean said, wincing as he shifted and cradled his left arm close to his chest. "Think I hurt my shoulder."

Sam eased the zipper of his jacket open and winced as he saw the lump where Dean's collarbone usually was. "Looks like you broke your collarbone."

"Alright, that means hospital for you," Bobby informed him. "Sam, you get your brother back to town and to the emergency room; I'll clean up here."

"Okay," Sam said and he and Bobby pulled Dean to his feet, Sam ducking under his good arm as he swayed.

"Think I got a concussion, too," Dean murmured as he leaned heavily on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably," Sam said as he pulled his brother back to the Impala and pushed him into the passenger seat, grabbing a blanket out of the trunk and some hand warmers which he tucked into the pockets of Dean's jacket before wrapping the blanket around him. He didn't say anything as he started the car, watching as Dean leaned against the window, shivering slightly. He turned up the heater, and gripped the wheel tightly.

They were a few miles down the road before Sam couldn't help himself any longer.

"What were you thinking, Dean?" he demanding, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but he was experiencing too many emotions at once.

Dean gave a deep sigh. "I was thinking that I've done salt and burns alone a million times before."

Sam shook his head. "That's that the point, Dean and if you'd stop wallowing in your own misery for a minute you would see that."

Dean turned his head to him tiredly. "Sammy, I have a concussion."

"I don't care," Sam snapped. "You have got to stop this, Dean. This whole drink and hunt yourself to death thing. This is not the old you. You're reckless and you make poor decisions that pretty soon are going to get you killed and I can't—" He had to stop, his throat tightening as his knuckles whitened on the wheel even more.

"Sammy," Dean said gently, watching him.

"Dean, we just lost Dad, okay; I can't…I can't lose you too. So please, just…stop." He swiped at his eyes angrily, shaking his head as a tear still managed to escape.

Dean shifted and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sam took a deep breath, and attempted to flash a smile at his brother. "It's okay; I think we just need to work a little harder now. Maybe…maybe talk once in a while. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said, then, "You big girl."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They made it to the ER and left a few hours afterward with Dean's head bandaged and his arm in a sling, sore, exhausted, but feeling oddly better. Seeing Sam so scared had jarred him a bit, he decided. He was being selfish, and he hadn't realized what his actions had been doing to his brother. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sammy, so he would try to do better now. Try to let his guilt go and not be so reckless with his hunting anymore. Sam was right; he didn't want their dad's death to be in vain.

When they got back to Bobby's house Sam helped Dean in the door, but before he could get him onto the couch, a small figure rushed into the room.

"Dean!" Josh cried, his fists clenched at his sides, tears streaming down his face as he tried to hold them back. "Why did you do that?! You promised you wouldn't go hunting!" He sniffed and rubbed his face. "You could have died!" Then before Dean could say anything, the boy had flung himself into him, his arms wrapping around his waist. Dean staggered slightly, Sam steadying him, but he wrapped his good arm around Josh and ran his hand gently through his hair.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he whispered, feeling the boy sob against his chest. "I'm sorry."

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 7 – "Here Comes Santa Claus"

Dean was glad Sam's steadying hand was on his arm. He wasn't sure he would have been able to remain upright when Josh plowed into him. Guilt of a different kind gnawed at his stomach now; he'd broken his promise to a nine-year-old boy who had believed in him and who was grieving the loss of a father. Josh didn't deserve that. Dean knew he had to make amends.

"Hey, Josh?" he asked quietly as he gently pushed the young boy back so he could look into the child's face.

Josh sniffled and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes as he looked up at Dean.

"Let's go to the couch and talk, all right? I'm feeling a little stiff and sore." Actually, his shoulder and head throbbed in time with the beat of his heart, but Dean kept that information to himself. Sam helped him get settled down on Bobby's lumpy couch and Josh curled up on the cushion beside him, unwilling to be too far from Dean's side.

The smell of roasting turkey floated into the living room from the kitchen and Dean breathed deeply of the delicious scent.

Sam grinned. "Are you drooling, bro?"

Dean kicked wearily at his brother's foot. "Bite me."

"Sam!" Jamie yelled as he barreled into the room and headed straight for the younger Winchester. He threw himself at Sam's long legs as the young hunter lifted the boy into his arms.

"Come on, kiddo," Sam grinned as he tickled the Jamie's belly. "Let's go see what your mom and Bobby have cooking in the kitchen."

"Okay," Jamie grinned, nodding so hard that his hair flopped across his forehead.

Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother, and Dean knew that he was giving him time to talk with Josh about what had happened.

The room was silent once Sam had retreated into the kitchen with Jamie. Josh sniffled every now and then from his place beside Dean on the couch, but was otherwise quiet.

"Guess I have some explaining to do," Dean said quietly, watching as Josh's eyes swung around to focus on his face.

"You promised me you wouldn't go hunting," Josh accused a second time in a hurt voice. "You got hurt, Dean." Tears formed in his eyes and the boy stubbornly blinked them back. "I don't wanna lose you, too. I don't wanna care about anybody anymore. They're all gonna die, and it hurts so bad." Josh turned away from Dean to stare into the crackling fire.

"Yeah, I know all about that," Dean sighed as he scrambled to figure out what to say to the young boy next to him. "But Josh, life isn't really worth living if you don't allow yourself to care about anyone. Besides, Jamie needs someone to love him and watch out for him."

Josh wiped his nose on his sleeve and suddenly looked younger than his nine years. "Did you watch out for Sam when you were my age?"

"Yeah, I did," Dean admitted. "My dad was away hunting a lot, and he'd leave me and Sam alone in motel rooms for a few days at a time." Dean didn't want to tell the boy that sometimes it was a week or more. "I told you my mom died when I was four years old; Sammy was just a baby. I used to climb into his crib at night and feel like I was keeping him safe. We moved around a lot once my mom died, so sometimes Sam was the only friend I had."

"My mom's sad all the time," Josh sighed, pushing his bangs back out of his face. "Was your dad sad?"

"Yes, and very determined to find the thing that killed my mom," Dean explained. "But he loved us." The oldest Winchester swallowed hard. John gave his life so that he could live, and Dean was wasting it by wallowing in guilt. That had to change, but he knew it was going to be hard to reverse his thinking about the day his father died.

"When I grow up, I want to be a hunter so I can keep more people from getting hurt like my dad," Josh stated with determination.

"Josh," Dean stated quietly in a tone that made the boy look straight into his eyes, "you have plenty of time to decide what you want to do with your life. You can always have a career and support hunters by doing research or by offering them a place to stay. Your mom and your brother need you, kiddo, so don't go off without thinking."

Josh flopped against the back of the couch and heaved a deep sigh. "I'm just so mad, Dean," he choked out. "It's not fair!"

"No, Josh, it's not fair. I'm angry about my dad, too, but we have to keep living. Anger and guilt aren't what our fathers would want for us."

The nine-year-old tugged his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Propping his chin on his knees, he gazed into the fire. "I know," he sighed. Then he looked at up the hunter beside him. "Dean, how come you broke your promise?"

Dean ran his good hand through his hair and tried to ignore the pounding in his head. "You know how hard it is to lose someone you love," he began slowly and watched as Josh nodded. "When my dad died, some things happened that made me feel like it was my fault – like I should have died instead of my dad."

Josh's face turned stormy. "No, Dean!" he protested. "I'm glad you're here." His small hands reached out to grip the arm of Dean's flannel shirt.

"Me, too, kiddo," Dean yawned, suddenly so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Supper is ready!" Sam announced as he entered the room with Dean's plate. "We thought we'd all just bring our plates in here and eat with you," he told his brother.

Jamie walked slowly behind the youngest Winchester carrying a glass of tea. His tongue poked between his lips as he concentrated on not spilling any.

Sam grinned as he noticed Josh scooting closer to Dean on the couch so that no one could sit between them. Jamie climbed up next to his brother after placing Dean's tea on the end table next to the couch.

Stephanie brought the small boy his plate and everyone was soon eating the turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce.

"Is there pie?" Dean asked hopefully.

"We just started eating," Bobby protested, "and you're already thinking about desert."

"It's pie, Bobby," Dean explained seriously as Josh and Jamie giggled.

When supper was over, Sam helped Stephanie and Bobby carry everything back to the kitchen after helping Dean stretch out on the couch for a much-deserved nap. When the youngest Winchester returned to the living room a short while later, he found Dean snoring softly as Josh watched him from the floor beside the couch. Jamie had dozed off on the rug in front of the fire while playing with the new Transformer he'd received for Christmas.

"Looks like it didn't take him long to fall asleep," Sam commented with a small smile.

Josh nodded. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine, Josh," Sam assured the young boy. He caught himself just before he told Josh that Dean had suffered through much worse before and come out fine on the other side.

"I bet Dean's a great big brother," Josh murmured softly.

Sam grinned. "The best," he answered proudly. "He always put my needs before his own, just like you do with Jamie."

Josh's eyes widened in surprise. "You do put him first whether or not you realize it," Sam assured the boy. "You remind me of my brother."

Josh's cheeks flushed with a touch of pride, but before he could respond Jamie stirred on the carpet.

The small boy sat up and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. "Mr. Singer has presents under his tree, Joshie," he said, pointing to the tree in the corner.

Sam swept the boy up into his arms and settled him onto his hip. "I think Santa left your presents here because he knew you'd be celebrating Christmas with us."

Jamie's eyes grew round. "Really?" he asked in surprise. "Wow!" He squirmed to get down. "Mommy!" he yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Dean stirred on the couch, the boy's yelling drawing him from slumber. "Wha time 'zit?" he asked sleepily.

"It's time to unwrap presents, Dean," Josh beamed from his place on the floor beside the couch.

Dean scrubbed his good hand over his face and allowed Sam to help him into a sitting position. His shoulder throbbed relentlessly, but he tried hard to ignore it when Josh curled up beside him on the couch.

Sam settled on the floor next to his feet as Bobby and Stephanie followed Jamie back into the room.

"I hear Santa made a visit to my house," Bobby smiled at the Stevenson boys.

Jamie bounced up and down. "Can we see what he left us, Mr. Singer?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Bobby smiled. "Go sit with your momma, and I'll pass out the presents."

"Mommy, come sit with me and Josh," the little boy called. He clambered onto the couch and Stephanie followed. She settled down beside Josh and drew Jamie into her lap.

Bobby began to pass out gifts and Sam was surprised to see a somewhat lumpy gift land next to his leg with his name on it. It was soon followed by a rolled up piece of white paper. Dean had one of those, too. Soon all of the presents had been distributed and it was time to open them.

Josh and Jamie both eyed their piles anxiously. "Go ahead, boys," Bobby told them. "Youngest always goes first."

The boys grinned at one another and tore into their gifts.

"Wow!" Jamie squealed. "Look, Josh, a racetrack!"

"I got a garage!" Josh told his kid brother. "We can put them together and share."

"Okay!" the youngest brother enthused.

Dean shared a delighted grin with his brother. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

"And we got cars, Joshie!" Jamie hollered, swinging around a five-pack of race cars.

"Two packs!" Josh replied as he held up another box containing the shiny vehicles. Then he reached for the next box and tore the paper off. "Two Nerf guns!"

"Hey, I got two guns," Jamie announced, sounding confused.

"There's a note on here," Josh said as he pulled off the slip of paper taped to the package of one of the Nerf guns. He laughed. "Two of them are for Sam and Dean so we can have a Nerf war!" He looked up at the Winchesters before grinning at his little brother. "Me and Dean are so gonna cream you and Sam!"

"Are not!" Jamie protested as he scrambled from his mom's lap and ran to Sam's side. "Tell him, Sam!"

The younger Winchester chuckled and tugged the little boy into his lap. "We'll figure all of that out later. We still have presents to unwrap."

Jamie chewed his lip thoughtfully a moment before climbing back into his mother's lap and unwrapping the rest of his gifts.

Bobby had already received his gift of alcohol from Sam and Dean, but was pleased with the shiny lighter inscribed with his initials and "Singer Salvage" that they had wrapped and put under the tree for him. Jamie had drawn the gruff older hunter a picture of Santa Claus and a Christmas tree that Bobby immediately put on the refrigerator. Stephanie had wrapped him a package of homemade brownies that had him salivating. "I'm hiding these until you boys leave," he told the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were delighted to discover they each had their own packages of homemade brownies. Sam slapped his brother's hand away when Dean tried to pilfer a brownie from his pack. "Eat your own, jerk!" he fussed.

"I will, Sammy," Dean answered, speaking through a mouthful of brownie goodness.

Dean's gift from Sam was a new belt with sigils and protective symbols emblazoned around it. "Thanks, Sammy," Dean breathed as his fingers caressed the imprinted leather. "Where did you find this?"

"I bought the belt and put the symbols on it once we got here," Sam explained. He reached for his gift from Dean and was shocked when the torn wrapping paper revealed the Ninja Turtle he'd always wanted as a child.

"Don't get all weepy on me, Samantha," Dean challenged with a smirk once he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam grinned, swallowing hard. "I didn't know you even remembered that I had wanted one."

Dean just shrugged, a bit embarrassed. "Open your other gift," he encouraged.

Sam reached for the other clumsily wrapped package and found a new knife. "Dean, this is amazing," he said softly.

"My baby brother has to be able to protect himself," Dean grinned.

"Cool, a knife!" Jamie crowed.

Sam stood up and immediately moved to Bobby's gun safe where he was met by the older Hunter. The knife was safely locked away from small fingers.

Bobby had gifted the boys with new shirts and a bag of snacks for the road. Stephanie had received a gift card for the local grocery store from the Winchesters and Bobby along with a new scarf and gloves.

Then, Josh hurried into the kitchen and returned with three bags of cookies. "My mom helped me make these for you," he announced shyly as he handed bags to Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

Dean tried one right away and announced them perfect. "We need to learn how to make these, Sammy," Dean sighed happily.

"I can show you!" Josh announced. "My mom showed me. Come on!"

"Now?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Sure, if that's okay. We can't have a Nerf war until Dean's better." Josh suddenly looked uncertain. "But only if you want to…."

"Of course we do, but Dean is going to sit at the table and just watch," Sam cautioned.

An hour later, the kitchen was a mess, but smelled of delicious cookies. They had all taste-tested more than their fair shares. Josh stood close to Dean so that he was brushing against his good shoulder. "This was a much better Christmas than I thought it would be," he sighed.

"Yeah, kiddo," Dean agreed, seeking his brother's eyes. "As long as we're with our family and friends, it's a great Christmas."

To be continued in an epilogue….


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural.

*This chapter written by LadyWallace.

Home for the Holidays

Epilogue

Good Tidings We Bring

They ended up spending longer at Bobby's than they had planned to due to Dean's injury. They figured just to stay through the New Year and half of January since they wouldn't be hunting with Dean's broken collarbone (even though he tried to insist he was perfectly fine.)

But in that time, they spent nearly every day with Josh and Jamie, playing games and teaching them all kinds of things. And finally, by the next snow, Dean was healed enough to have the promised Nerf war.

Sam and Jamie were against Dean and Josh and went out into Bobby's yard where they worked first on building up forts in the fresh snow, creating little bunkers to hide behind.

"We are so going to beat you!" Josh called across to his little brother who was helping Sam scoop snow into a wall high enough to hide them.

"Nuh-uh!" Jamie giggled. "Me and Sam are gonna win!"

"I don't know, Josh, they seem pretty determined," Dean told the boy with a grin. "They may beat us after all."

"No way," Josh said, shaking his head. "I've got you on my team, you're a great shot!"

"Well, Sam's not half bad either, but don't tell him I said that," Dean said with a grin, packing the last of the snow into their fort. "There, that should hold for a while! Hey, you guys ready?"

"Think so!" Sam called over.

"We're gonna get you!" Jamie said with a giggle, aiming his Nerf gun at the others.

"Woah, gotta get into the fort first," Sam told him. "That way they can't hit us!"

Dean and Josh sat with their backs against the snow wall they had made, loading the foam darts into their guns. Dean couldn't help but grin continually. This was the first time he and Sam had really let loose and had fun in a long time; really the first time he had been able to do so. It was amazing what being around Josh and Jamie had done for them. He didn't want to think about where he would be mentally (or even physically) if they hadn't gotten to meet the two boys.

"Can we shoot?" they heard Jamie say.

"Fire at will!" Sam said with a laugh and popped up to shoot at Josh and Dean who were still loading their weapons.

"Oh, this is war now!" Dean shouted as he put his gun over the wall of snow and shot several rounds toward the other fort. He heard a "Hey!" from Sam and grinned.

Josh whooped. "You got 'im!"

"Your turn," Dean said as he reloaded.

Josh leaned around the side of the fort and aimed at Jamie's behind which was sticking out of the other bunker. He grinned and shot, causing his little brother to yelp and protest.

"Josh, don't shoot my bottom!" he complained.

"Get him back, quick!" Sam said and he and Jamie both turned to shoot at Josh who ducked behind the fort quickly, laughing.

Dean was returning fire and Josh joined him until all their bullets were spent.

"Okay, calling a time out! Truce!" Dean called as he stood up, hands in the air. "We need to collect the bullets!"

After the bullets were all collected and handed out again, they decided to leave the forts and went into 'stealth combat' mode, sneaking around the old cars on Bobby's lot.

Jamie got shot several times because he giggled, thus revealing his hiding place, and Josh had no mercy for his little brother, but Sam helped the younger boy by carrying him on his back and sneaking up on Josh and Dean from behind. A short running battle broke out before everyone dove for cover again, laughing breathlessly. Dean and Josh were sitting against an old car, and Dean peeked up to look through the window but there was no sign of Jamie and Sam.

"I think we're good," he whispered to Josh and motioned for him to move to the next car.

Before they got there, though, Sam and Jamie popped out and aimed their guns at them.

"Got you!" Sam yelled and went to shoot at Dean.

"Dean!" Josh yelled and jumped in front of him, taking the Nerf bullet in the chest. He grunted at he hit the ground and Dean quickly shot both Sam and Jamie who retreated, before he knelt beside the boy.

"Josh, you saved my life!" he said, gratefully, playing along, and helping the boy sit up.

"Yeah, well, that's what hunters do, right?" Josh said with a grin.

Dean smiled back. "Yeah."

"Truce!" Sam called, as he and Jamie came back over to them. "I think it's time for a hot chocolate break."

"I'm cold!" Jamie shivered.

"Then let's get some hot chocolate!" Josh said, and slung an arm around his little brother's shoulders, before leading him toward the house.

Dean watched them for a second with a smile before he stooped to pick up his gun and then slung his arm around Sam's shoulders as well.

"Why so suddenly touchy-feely?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Oh, no reason," Dean said then quickly slipped a handful of snow down the back of Sam's shirt and ran for the house.

"Agh! You jerk!" Sam yelled after him, wiggling as the snow slid down his bare back and into the back of his pants.

Dean laughed and sped up as his little brother barreled after him.

Bobby smiled at them as they came into the kitchen, stamping snow from their feet, all four boys grinning and red-cheeked.

"Well, it looks like you idjits had fun. I'm probably going to be finding Nerf darts out there for months."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, probably. Now do you have any hot chocolate?"

Unfortunately, Sam and Dean knew they couldn't stay forever. There were hunts to go on, people to save, and no matter how much Dean would have liked to stay, he was getting antsy; that was just who he was.

The hard part was breaking the news to Josh and Jamie. They told them a week before they were planning on leaving and Jamie instantly burst into tears, holding onto Sam's leg until the young man pulled him up to sit on his hip.

"Can't you stay?" he asked tearfully.

"We'll be back," Sam promised. "We come visit Bobby all the time, it probably won't be more than a couple months before we come back again."

Josh looked down at his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't say anything, but Dean could tell he was disappointed too. He forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it," Dean said. "And maybe you can show us how to make more cookies."

They had a pizza party at Bobby's the night before Sam and Dean were planning on leaving, and they stayed up late into the night until Jamie fell asleep in Sam's lap. Josh sat by Dean as the hunter worked at the table cleaning his gun, getting ready for the trip.

Dean looked over into the living room where Sam and Bobby were talking to Stephanie before he turned back to Josh. "It's going to be okay, you know," he said.

Josh shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just remember, I'm always a phone call away. If you need anything, or just need to talk, give me a call," Dean quickly scratched out a number on a piece of paper. "This is my special phone only for other hunters so I'll know to answer it if it rings, night or day."

Josh took the paper and slipped it carefully into his pocket. He looked down at his hands for a minute before he turned back to Dean. "But what if I need you here Dean? What if something happens and I can't take care of Mom and Jamie."

"Then I'll come," Dean told him simply. "And Bobby's always here."

There was another long pause before Josh spoke again his voice wavering. "But what if something happens to you?"

Dean set down his gun and reached out to grip Josh's shoulder. "Look, Josh, I'm not going to promise you nothing will happen, that's just part of the job, but I will do my best to always come back. Especially now that I know you and Jamie are here waiting for us. Sam and I will make more of a point to come back now. Besides, we always have each other's backs and we've gotten through everything so far."

"Okay," Josh said, but then scowled seriously. "But stay together, all right? No more hunting alone."

Dean nodded soberly. "I hear ya, kid. Don't worry; I think I learned my lesson on that one."

Stephanie came into the room then and smiled gently at Dean and her elder son. "Josh, are you ready to go home? Sam and Dean need to get some rest and your brother is already asleep."

Josh looked up at Dean, hoping he would protest, but Dean smiled at him and tussled his hair. "Your mom's right, Josh, Sammy and I should get some sleep, and it's late. We're going to be leaving early. You need to get your brother home."

At the mention of Jamie Josh looked resigned and sighed. "All right." He went to see Sam and rouse Jamie to say goodbye and Dean was still watching him when he was surprised by Stephanie pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much for everything you and Sam have done for my boys," she told him and gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek, wiping tears from her eyes.

Dean smiled at her, feeling self-conscious. "It's no problem. Sam and I needed someone to look after, it was kind of the best thing for us."

"Be safe, Dean," she said then turned to see Sam come in with a sleepy Jamie. She hugged the younger Winchester and pulled Jamie into her arms.

"Thanks again," she said.

Josh gave Sam a hug first and then turned to throw his arms around Dean. Dean held the kid tightly, long enough for Josh to get his tears under control before he pulled back.

"Thanks Dean. H-have a good trip," Josh said, his voice wavering.

"Thanks buddy, we'll see 'round," Dean told him, running a hand through his hair before reluctantly releasing him. He watched Josh take Jamie from his mom.

"I'll walk them home," Bobby said to the boys, grabbing a flashlight.

Once they were gone, Dean turned to Sam and clapped him on the shoulder. "I think it's time to go to bed, little brother."

"Yeah," Sam agreed smothering a yawn as they trudged up stairs.

The next morning, Bobby gave them coffee and breakfast before they loaded up the Impala and stood by reluctantly to say goodbye to their surrogate uncle.

"You idjits be careful and don't do anything stupid," Bobby told them fondly as he embraced them.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Dean said with a grin, clapping Bobby on the shoulder.

"Well, see ya later," the older hunter said.

"See ya, Bobby," Sam said, waving as he got into the passenger seat.

Dean reached into his pocket for the keys as he sat down, and frowned as he felt a piece of paper there. He pulled it out, closing the door and unfolded it.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled as he read over the few lines, before handing it to Sam, a lump forming in his throat.

To Dean:

Thank you so much for the Christmas and for taking care of Jamie and me. We were really glad to meet you and Sam. Hope to see you again soon.

-Josh

"I like those kids a lot," Sam said sincerely.

"Me too," Dean agreed. Then he started the car and flipped to a rock station, turning it up, feeling better than he had in a long time.

"Come on, Sammy," he said as he put his baby in drive and drove past Bobby off of the property. "We have work to do."

The End

Thanks so much for reading! Please take the time to review; we really appreciate it.


End file.
